This invention relates to a specially designed thermometer capable of providing the user with easily obtainable, complete weather information.
In the modem age, weather controls all, but it does not always affect people if they are well informed. Ways to become informed about weather could be through the Internet, radio, television, almost any form of media. These methods of checking the weather are not always accurate. Even more so, almost all forms of checking weather are inaccurate. For example weather reports through media can often be reported with exaggerations. Even weather thermometers can be inaccurate. If a thermometer was located outside a house in an open area the sun could have a very great influence on the thermometer""s readings.
Also another common problem with thermometers is that they give minimal information. For example, if a storm was heading towards a person""s area they would only be able to know about it through media. Although, even media does not give the best information, because it does not inform how to dress and it cannot tell what kind of weather a person might experience in their exact location. Also, for travel it might be helpful to be able to know what to dress and what to pack.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a full range of information, particularly about significant changes in weather, such as on-coming storms and about possible changes in clothing to be worn in view of the predicted weather changes.
The primary purpose, therefore, of this invention is to be able to create a universal thermometer that can provide ultimate information for weather and be able to give personal advice so that one can protect himself against weather.
A common problem presented with dressing for weather is with small children. It Is very hard to tell what they should wear for the weather outside. The inventive thermometer will be able to tell what precautions a person should take to be protected from the weather.
This thermometer will be connected to the Internet which is connected to a special database which lists a families clothing, age, personal information on their health, and any other necessary information. The thermometer will give advice on what to wear, what to do, and what to expect for every person of the family. Another important feature the thermometer will have is a calendar advisor. This function allows the thermometer to warn people about their scheduled events if hazardous weather may be approaching their area. This can be done by having a user fill in their weekly or monthly schedule into an Internet server. The information inputted into the server would be sent to the thermometer which would then apply it to its existing data of the upcoming weather.
Briefly stated, the broad aspect of this invention is a smart thermometer distributed system comprising a thermometer having a screen; input means for the thermometer; a network to which the thermometer is connected; and a computer to which the thermometer is connected, and wherein the computer has a history data base of the family members, dress, names, age, previous illnesses and other information.
A specific feature involves the connection of the thermometer to a server which reports the weather of exact locations through special thermometers. If the thermometer knows that the user checks the thermometer every morning before he/she goes to work, the thermometer may check the weather around the house and the place of the user""s work. If it predicts rain, it will recommend to bring an umbrella.
Additional application for thermometers that are connected to a network involves an arrangement wherein data collection from thermometers can be done by a weather central server. This data collection can help to predict weather. Also, if the data collection is done from thermometers located in rooms, this data can be used to better regulate air conditioning.
The foregoing and still further objects and advantages of the present invention will be more apparent from the following detailed explanation of the preferred embodiments of the invention in connection with the accompanying drawings: